Dragon's Bond
by KuriOukami
Summary: Twins Kenric and Keena are tricked into becoming servants in a noble's home after their father's death. When they run away, they stumble into a prophecy in which they are the only ones who can save the Fey people from being destroyed by an evil wizard.R
1. Chapter 1

This is an excerpt from later in the book, meant to be a teaser...

Keena laid a hand on the smaller egg. She had always felt drawn to this one, for some reason. She felt the smooth, warm texture of the shell. The golden and brown marbled surface shone faintly in the evening light. She smiled for no reason.  
Suddenly the egg jerked, and Keena yanked her hand back, startled. The egg rocked back and forth violently on the blankets. Thin cracks covered it like spider webs, and Keena knelt in front of it with growing excitement. With a crack, part of the egg broke open, and a small, gold colored head emerged. The dragon squeaked and rolled around, kicking away the rest of the shell and flopping down on the blankets. It's thin, leathery wings flapped weakly, dripping wet.  
Keena stared in awe at the hatchling, the little dragon didn't even reach to Keena's knee, but from her awkward proportions Keena could tell she had a lot of growing to do. Still, she was beautiful; her muted gold scales glinted softly in the light as she stretched and yawned, revealing a mouthful of needle sharp, gleaming white teeth. It struggled to stand. After a minute, it succeeded. It studied Keena critically.  
Keena knelt down and reached out to touch her, slowly, so as not to scare her. She didn't know why, but she was sure it was a female, The scales were still damp under her fingers, soft and smooth as Keena ran a hand over the little one's neck. The little dragon growled in contentment, pushing Keena's hand for more. Keena grinned and continued to scratch the ridge above the dragon's eye. "You're beautiful." She whispered. The hatchling clambered into her lap with about as much grace as a newborn foal, tiny claws digging into the material of Keena's trousers, but not the skin. She flared her wings for balance and reared up, placing her forelegs on Keena's shoulders and sniffing her hair curiously. Keena smiled at her. "I wonder what your name is." The hatchling tilted her head, listening. She looked at Keena, right in the eye, and Keena gasped. The dragon ring on her finger turned ice cold, and she felt a faint sensation in the back of her mind, almost like the feeling she got when the link between her and Kenric was open. But this was different; she felt raw emotions, rather than words. Curiosity mostly, and hunger.  
_Are you trying to talk to me?_ She asked the little one, reaching out for her mind like she did to talk to Kenric. She felt a rush of power, pouring into her mind as the connection between her and the hatchling grew stronger, becoming a permanent bond. For a moment Keena was overwhelmed with the flood, unable to think of anything else. It faded slowly, and Keena sat there, eyes wide, studying the dragon. She sat perfectly still in her lap, looking happily back at her. She felt the satisfaction in the little one's mind. _**Mara.**_ She said simply.

Okay, what did you think? This is going to be a novel that I hope to have published soon. PLEASE review! That's the only reason I posted anything on this site!


	2. Chapter 2

Kenric

Kenric was awakened by the sudden stop of the carriage. His twin sister, Keena, was already wide awake and staring out the window. She had the curtain pushed back, brightening the carriage. The light glinted off her long raven hair and green eyes, features that mirrored his own. Sliding across the seat to her side, he looked over her head at what was now to be their home.

The manor was the largest house he had ever seen in his twelve years, so much larger than the house they had lived in with their father. The grounds around it spread for miles, it seemed. Green hills broken by patches of dark brown land that had been tilled for gardens and fields to feed those living in the house. There were many other buildings around it, stables and barns and storage sheds. As well as servant's housing and what looked like a guesthouse. _I wonder how many people live here._ He thought.

_Probably more than you think._ He heard his sister say to him. She didn't say it aloud, but he heard it anyway. Kenric grinned, he couldn't hide much from her, nor she from him. They were mind linked, able to speak to each other mentally, feel each other's feelings, and pain, if it was strong enough. "A rare thing." People called it. "A fading gift." It was becoming less and less common between humans. So rare, in fact, that Kenric and his sister decided to keep it to themselves to avoid endless questions. It was dangerous, as well, some people would do anything to have soldiers, spies, or bodyguards that could mind speak. Their father, before he died, had warned them to be careful with the knowledge.

"This is where you live?" He asked his aunt, sitting on the seat across from them.

"It is. And now it is your home as well." She said, smiling one of her thin, pinched smiles. Kenric returned a nervous smile, then went back to looking out the window. He still hadn't gotten used to her cold personality, it was the exact opposite of the way her brother had been. The twins' father, Lisander D'Sere, had been the most reputable horse breeder in the region, but still he had not lived as well as this. He had passed away two months ago, and his sister, Lorna, had volunteered to take them in.

As they stepped out onto the gravel, Lorna motioned a middle aged woman forward. She was dressed in the clothes of a house servant, and looked very tired and overworked, but she smiled kindly at the children anyway.  
"This is Mira; she will show you where to go, Keena, if you will follow her." Said Lorna. The servant picked up Keena's small bag and headed toward the house. "Kenric, if you will come this way, please, your things will be taken to your room." Lorna headed off in the direction of the stables.

Kenric followed uncertainly behind her, wondering what was going on. When they got to the door, she opened it for him and motioned him ahead of her. It was dark inside, dimly lit by a single window open in the loft. "Geran?" She called. An extremely tall, broad man with short brown hair stepped out of a stall holding a pitchfork.

"Yes, milady?" He said. His voice was deep and hoarse, as if he was accustomed to shouting quite a bit.

Lorna pushed Kenric forward. "I've brought you a new stable hand. His name is Kenric; see that he is put to work immediately. Find him something to wear, and see how much you can get for his possessions." She turned and left abruptly, leaving Kenric stunned and alone with the man.

"Yeh must be her nephew, then?" Geran asked.

"Y-yes, sir. I don't understand what-" Kenric began.

"Best yeh learn now that th' Lady Lorna rarely does what yeh think she will, lad. Don't yeh fear, yeh'll be well looked after here. Yeh'r sister, too. As long as she stays outta Cook's way, she'll be fine." He laughed. Slowly, it sank in, Lorna had not taken them in to live with her, she had taken them in to work for her. Free labor, it seemed. Kenric clenched his fists in anger.

"Eric!" The stable master yelled suddenly. "Eric! Where are yeh, yeh sorry excuse for a stable hand?" There was a sound of movement overhead, and a blonde headed boy a little older than Kenric poked his head over the edge of the loft.

"Yes, sir?" He said.

The stable master laughed at the boy hanging upside down. "Did yeh get th' stalls clean?" He asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes, sir"

"Did you move th' mares into th' north pasture, like I told yeh"

"Yes, sir"

"Water troughs"

"Yes, sir"

"Everyone fed"

"Yes, sir"

"Where's Liam"

"Yes, sir. I mean… ah… drat."

"Hah! Got yeh! Get down here; I have a job for yeh and Liam. Where is he?"

"Up at the house getting the food. He should be back soon." The head disappeared and Kenric heard him moving about upstairs. A moment later he reappeared on the ladder.

"Eric, this is Kenric, he'll be stayin' and workin' here with us. Get him a uniform and show him around." Geran said as the boy came into the hallway.

"Right, sir. This way, Kenric." Eric said cheerfully.

After Kenric had changed, they were joined by another stable hand, Liam. He was taller than Eric, with short, reddish brown hair and green eyes. Kenric liked him and his cheerful attitude immediately. They led him through the stables, showing him the room they all shared, pasture rotation schedules, the horses, and all the different doors and passages that led to every part of the stables. Kenric's expression remained glum despite their efforts.  
"Aw, cheer up, Kenric! It's not all bad here." Liam finally said. "As long as the Lady doesn't come around and Geran isn't in a temper within reach of a riding crop, you're fine!" He joked. "And try to stay away from Cook. Sometimes when they are shorthanded at banquets they make us help serve. He tends to throw things a lot. I told your sister to avoid him when she could"

"My sister? You met her?" Kenric asked.

Liam nodded. "Up at the house. Don't worry; Mira's looking out for her"

Kenric attempted to smile. "Thanks." He said. As they continued to show him around, he took advantage of their lack of attention to speak to Keena.

_Keena?_ He called. _Are you all right?_

He heard her voice almost immediately. _I'm alright. I'm to work in the kitchens._ He felt her nervousness at being alone and her anger at Lorna. _She lied, Ken. She lied!  
_

_I know. I'm in the stables now._ He said angrily.

_They cut my hair all off. It's terribly short now._ She sounded on the verge of tears. _This woman, Mira, she's the only one who's nice at all. She's been here since Lorna was a little girl. Lorna sold her husband and children a few years ago because she needed money to host a banquet. Her daughter wasn't even walking yet! She doesn't think they stayed together. She's tired, but she's nice. All the others look at me like I smell bad, including Aunt Lorna. She attempted a laugh to hide her fear. I don't, do I?  
_

_Not that I've ever noticed._ He joked, trying to comfort his sister.

She sniffed._ How could she do this? We're family, aren't we? She only wanted us for cheap labor! She lied to us and to father! I want to go home, Ken._

_It'll be alright._ He tried to hide his anger at the betrayal. He had trusted her! Their father had trusted her! He took a deep breath. _We'll be alright; it can't get much worse, can it?_

_What if she sells us? What if she separates us?_ He heard the note of panic in her voice.

_I won't let that happen, Keena._ He soothed.

_Alright._ He could hear the forced smile in her voice, she believed him. _The cook really hates me. He's already thrown a spoon at me. Mira warned me to duck just in time.  
_

_There are some nice people in the stables. _He offered. _You should meet Liam and Eric. They're about our age. It'll be alright, Keena. I promise._ He would make it all right. He had to take care of her, she was scared. He was scared too, but he wouldn't let her know that. He had promised his father he would take care of her, and he would. He began listening attentively, determined to make the best of things.


End file.
